1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor-belt linking apparatus of a metallurgical furnace, and in particular relates to a conveyor-belt linking apparatus suitable for an engagement of separative spaces provided with gates to assure an effective conveying operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a common-use heavy load conveyor-belt device, typically having separative spaces with gates, includes two accommodation spaces 5 and 50 of different environmental conditions. A gate 52 for separation is disposed between the two accommodation spaces 5 and 50, the accommodation space 5 is provided with an outwardly connected opening 511, and a gate 51 is disposed on the opening 511. Two belt conveyors A and B respectively disposed in the accommodation spaces 5 and 50 are connected to the sides of the two gates 51 and 52, and a belt conveyor C located outside the accommodation space 5 is connected to the outside of the gate 51, wherein the belt conveyor A has a pivot shaft 91 to be connectively fixed with a plurality of load wheels 911, the belt conveyor B has a pivot shaft 92 to be connectively fixed with a plurality of load wheels 921, and the belt conveyor C has a pivot shaft 93 to be connectively fixed with a plurality of load wheels 931. A predetermined power source drives the pivot shafts 91, 92 and 93 to respectively rotate the load wheels 911, 921 and 931, so that a load object can be transmitted by the belt conveyors A, B and C.
However, in the actual applications of the conveyor-belt device, the installation of the gates 51 and 52 causes large clearances 922 and 932 respectively formed between the belt conveyors A and C and between the belt conveyors A and B, resulting in the defects such as inclination, vibration and sway of the load object in the applications or even being toppled and jammed when the load object is moved between the belt conveyors A and C or between the belt conveyors A and B and lowering the overall conveying quality.